Can't be Found: Reach
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: "Papa, I want to help! Why won't you ever let me?" "Aladdin, it's so you'll be safe. It's for your own good-" "WHY DO YOU DO THIS! I WANT TO HELP, PAPA!" Solomon gets a letter from a certain Headmaster, requesting he teach kids. Still traumatized from the war, Solomon begins to fear Fate and Destiny more then he should... He even hates God, now... "Ignorance is humanity's sin."
1. Prolouge

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRY...please... have mercy... T^T**

 **Btw, Magi crossover with Harry Potter. MUST HAVE READ MAGI'S ALMA TORRAN ARC TO READ THIS! Also, MUST HAVE READ/WATCHED HARRY POTTER UP TO 4TH BOOK/MOVIE!**

* * *

 ** _Can't be Found_**

 ** _Reach_**

 ** _01, Prolouge_**

* * *

 _Solomon's POV_

 _"Dhoruf Sabaha!"_ I waved my hand, magoi fluttering as I entered the next dimensional world. Yet, I still couldn't stop them from falling.

 _"Dhoruf Sabaha! Dhoruf Sabaha, Dhoruf Sabaha!"_ Still, nothing. I gripped my staff, tears falling down my thin face.

 _"DHORUF SABAHA!"_ Though it didn't really happen, it seemed to make them fall faster.

 _"SHEBA, ALADDIN!"_ I choked on my screams as I heard them hit the cold, hard, wet ground. The chains around me slackened as I quickly flew over to them, taking in the two large pools of blood...

Since when did the human body hold so much liquid?

I shook my head, kneeling between the two. Aladdin's spine was broken, having somewhat landed on his feet with both his legs crushed by some loose debris. Sheba... her neck was twisted at an odd, painful looking angle. Both her's and Aladdin's mouths were open in a silent scream for help. I gasped, sobs wracking my body as I put my hands on my chest.

My hair and clothes were getting drenched, in their blood, but I didn't care. I didn't pay attention to their cries the first time. It was my fault, anyway.

My wife, the only one out of three Magi and five others who didn't betray me. Setta had sacrificed himself for me, saving me from Ithnan. Abra caused a rebellion among the Resistance, the other fifty-six with her... Ugo was killed by me when Abra controlled me. David was killed by Abra. Sheba killed Abra, Ithnan, Wahid, and Falan. And my son, Aladdin, had slunk off into the war without Setta noticing to "help papa".

It was all my fault... if only I hadn't ignored that one cry, that one word!

 _"Solomon,_ help!" I had ignored it and paid the price. I, though controlled, killed and have the blood of my friends on my hands. Along with my families... All because of one action. One foolish action that humanity has been _cursed_ with.

 _Ignorance._

* * *

 _S. J. A.,_

 _You have been summoned by the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, to teach students as the new Martial Combat—Observer teacher. We are aware that you may want to decline or get in contact with us. If that is the case, someone will find you and bring you to Hogwarts by the time you get this. Our Headmaster understands your strange abilities with magic and will do nothing to stop you. However, we ask you to not bring harm to the students._

 _M. McGonagall_

I stared at the note, spotting someone walk towards me. I sighed, turning the note to ash, letting the wind blow it away. The "someone" was a woman with graying hair in a tight bun. She wore long emerald robes.

"Are you S. J. A.?" She questioned. I hummed, playing with the ends on my hair that fell over my shoulders. When I opened my mouth to speak, I sounded raspy, monotonous.

"Yes, I am. You are the one who sent the letter. Why do you want me to be a teacher? How did you find me?" At first she didn't answer, but when she did, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, to answer your second question, we have been looking for a teacher to teach the students a type of muggle defense for around a decade now. We couldn't spare any of our their, their days already filled to the brim. And those who did have time either knew nothing or refused. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, decided to search in Asia. One of his contacts recommended you, Uraltugo Noi Nueph." My eyes widened at this information. Then I glared, hissing. A scarred hand gripped my golden staff.

"Take me to him." Not commenting on my rudeness, she told me to hold onto her arm. Doing so, we were whisked away. It was strange, since I had a feeling I've been here before. Once we landed, I gripped my chest. What... was that?

In the meantime I chose to leave it be. What use was there dwelling on something you don't have time for?

She, M. McGonagall, led me through a castle. It was around on the fifth floor where she said some sort of word to a stone statue, it moving and showing a hidden staircase. Walking past the open door, I use gravity magic to float, gripping my staff with white hands.

 _"Uraltugo Noi Nueph is_ dead," the man's blue eyes unlike my own widened in shock as he paled. So did the woman who brought me here.

"Why have you brought me here?" I hissed. "Don't you _dare_ say it was to "teach students", even if that was the legitimate reason. I hid my tracks very well. No one would've found me... unless you used some form of forbidden magic. Tell me, magician, _what is your purpose?"_

The man touched his fingers, clearing his throat, over his apparently short-lived shock. I growled, dark blue eyes turning black in my fit. The air shifted around me, moving my ground-length dark blue hair. Strips on black were in it, though, from a problem I failed to heed.

"My purpose, as you called it, is simply to have the students learn to defend themselves-"

 _"Sofideabuhuma._ If that was true, you wouldn't have bothered to find me of any other person. I was told you would not stop me from doing as I wished if I accepted... But that was the key thing. If I chose to accept, would you have not went back on your word? If I chose to decline, would you have not tried to persuade me? Would you have not... attempted to make me a slave in any way?" While the woman looked angry, face red, "Dumbledore Albus" grunted, nervousness wafting off him in waves.

I carefully studied the Rukh around the man decked in blue, glasses resting on the edge of his nose, beard white and long. I touched the ground without a sound, walking forward. The gold bangles on my ankles clanged together at every chance, but it was so quiet that you would have only noticed if you stopped breathing.

His Rukh disgusted me. They told stories of deceit and trickery, lies and manipulative actions. Who would willingly follow a man like him?

I wrapped my left arm around my staff, leaning on it. I lifted my right hand...

 _"Dhoruf Sabaha,"_ And did not at all regret moving my wrist upwards, pulling the old man in the air. He got closer to me until we were truly face to face. He could see the crescent accessory that Abra gave me and the third eye that all wielders of the Divine Staves had.

"Albus Brian Wolfruic Dumbledore. Highest Magician known in the New World. I am King Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham of the destroyed Alma Torran, also its previous God and this world's current God. I created this world you all have chosen to call Earth. _Sofideabuhuma,_ if you wanted an audience with me, send it by magic. Otherwise, I will not humor you. Now..." I released him, he showing true awe and fear.

 _'Good, it's a start. I will make him know the wrath...'_

"You have messed with God's Will. What have you searched for me in particular?"


	2. Truth

**_Can't be Found_**

 ** _Reach_**

 ** _02, Truth_**

* * *

 _Solomon's POV_

"You have messed with God's Will. What have you searched for me in particular?"

The woman stepped forward, what seems to be a smooth stick pointed at me. But I knew better. That doesn't mean I had to wary, I'd be fine. I gave a small smile, the intensity of my presence lowering to a humane amount.

"Solomon... If you are who you say you are, then I guess it would only be fair." I hummed in response, appearing docile. I messed with my hair, eyes watering a bit as it reminded me of Aladdin. I quickly put that aside. I'd get to it...

"We sought you out because our enemy is starting to make a comeback. Tom Riddle-"

"Ahh, yes. I remember him... Tom Marvolo Riddle. The hidden message is easily found; "I am Lord Voldemort". He was always an arrogant brat. I had taught him what he wanted to know when another person refused him, Horcruxes." Their eyes widened. Why shouldn't they be shocked? I basically trained the worst villain of this time and place. And taught him to basically be immortal...

"You-told him how to split his soul?!" I nodded at the Headmaster.

"Yes. Though it is true you have to murder as the third step, your thoughts behind it all don't affect you in the long run unless something goes wrong. For example..." I pointed to the crescent in my hair. "This crescent was given to me by a dear friend. It is metal. A Horcrux does not have to be metal, something special to you, or nonliving. It could be a rock even or a plant, even an animal or human. However, it must be solid. This is my Horcrux." Again, they went into shock. I sighed.

 _"My_ thoughts while doing this were rather simple. Basically I wanted to live longer than my family so I could protect them longer, along with my world. When becoming God, my soul was taken by the Great Flow. With around one-fourth of my soul gone, I wasn't going to last long since my body began to rapidly age. To solve that problem, I gave up another one-third of my soul to create this Horcrux."

They stared at me. I tilted my head, confused. However, my face went blank.

"Oh... boy! How old did you say you were? "Body began to rapidly age", right. Why do you look like you're thirteen?" I raised my head up, and on the ceiling and walls (which I haven't noticed before with the other knick-knacks and books) was a picture frame with a painting of a man. He was _moving..._

"...This is the body of my seventeen year-old self. I can use my magic to change the cells in my body to either grow faster, or grow slower. I am really twenty six. However, that body is the one where it grew too fast. I can't change it to how it was before, due to the Horcrux, so I slowed down my cells and reverted back to when I was in my prime." I wouldn't dare question how he was moving... I was tired.

They chose not to reply. I wasn't sure if I expected too much, or if I expected too little...

"So... what, exactly, does the position of... "Martial Combat-Observer" do?" I couldn't help but ask, my mind getting away from the want of figuring these people out along with memory lane.

Dumbledore smiled a bit, McGonagall relaxing. "Well, in your case, it would be to teach the students how to defend themselves without wands, as you can easily lose them. And if you see fit, teach them how to fight. But the position also lets you experiment as you wish, when you wish, as long as it is moral. You may wander the grounds that others cannot go to." I hummed, putting my staff in my belt to cross my arms.

"I see... I don't particularly like training brats after Tommy, so what's in it for me? I can just as easily invade you as I can accept this offer." His hand twitched, as he sighed lightly.

"There truly isn't much in it for you, but I can tell you of our enemy?" I merely stared at him.

"You... are an idiot. I can invade their ranks, get info, and kill them. But I'm not like that, so..." I shrugged, as if talking about the weather. "However... if you can give me every single piece of information from that withered mind of yours, _Sofideabuhuma,_ then I'll accept."

The sudden gleam in my eyes made him shiver. It was normal, happens all the time. "Very... well. What does "Sofeedeeuh-bahuma" mean?"

"It's _Sofideabuhuma,_ not Sofeedeeuh-bahuma. And it means "Levithan" in my language." He didn't reply, which was a good thing. If he had any idea of what, or who, Levithan was, then he'd be smart enough to not argue about it with _me._

I pointed the end of my staff at his head. "بليعال: التلاعب الذاكرة". After a few seconds his his eyes fogging up then going back to normal, I spoke. "It's a simply technique that makes you unable to forget our promise, old man. You will be telling me things of what you know during the time that I am here, however long it takes. Our meetings will be once a month, otherwise it will be for normal things. First day of every month, no matter what."

I took my staff away as he silently nodded. This was only a precaution. He, to me, is a crafty man. This is only so he won't go back on his word.

"Solomon," McGonagall started. I had forgotten she was here. "So you can understand some of our spells, would you like to be a student also?" I hummed.

"An under cover student, you mean?" She nodded. "Well, alright. More for me. I can just solidify the Horcrux so it'll take on my current self. As for me, I can change to my older self." Taking off the crescent, I tapped the red orb in the middle. At the same time, I changed the cells in my body to when I was twenty-two. No need to be twenty-six and look like a vegetable...

Looking over, my "younger self" was when I was seventeen, yet looked thirteen. It was always strange, seeing yourself... But this was just... I shook my head.

"There you have it. I'll go by my given name. Youngster here will be called Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham." Sue me. I know I literally can't forget, but I can't help it... Tapping the newly dubbed "Aladdin"'s head, his hair changed some shades lighter. The locks falling over the shoulders were added to the braid, and the said braid was shorter. Also, tapping his shoulder, he wore black robes with wide sleeves. The third eye was still there, however. The crescent became a marking under his right eye.

I had gotten taller, my hair out of the braid. It flowed just past my feet, a bit messy looking. I still wore the same clothes, only my sash was now thicker and went across my torso. The same crescent marking was under my right eye, too.

 _Third POV_

"So, should I study up on anything, or do you think I'll be fine?" Aladdin asked. Solomon tried hard not to laugh. Despite being seventeen back then, he had the voice of a kid in puberty. He quickly sobered up when he realized how similar he and his old son sounded.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I think you'll be fine, but I do advise you to read Hogwart's history with its creatures." Aladdin nodded, lighter blue eyes shining. He turned to his older look-a-like.

"Hey, hey! Father, can we explore the place, or is there something else we gotta do?" Solomon smiled.

 _'Just like_ him... _That's what I get for turning my Horcrux into him. But...'_ He observed how Aladdin's eyes shined in happiness. _'it was definitely worth it.'_

Before he could open his mouth, McGonagall answered. "I advise you to explore through out the school year, Aladdin. School doesn't start until tomorrow, which is the opening feast." Aladdin and Solomon both hummed in unison.

"Say, Miss, who are you?" Aladdin tilted his head to the side. McGonagall and Dumbledore both smiled. Despite being a piece of Solomon's soul, he was as real as any child can be.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Aladdin. The man sitting at the desk is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Though he isn't a teacher, Albus is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Aladdin's jaw went slack.

"Wow..." They laughed as Solomon patted his "son's" head.

"I teach Transfiguration. That is where you can turn one object into another." Aladdin nodded, hands into fists as he smiled. Dumbledore chose to speak at that moment.

"Solomon, you and Aladdin should head to your rooms to sleep. Or you can head to the library. Seeing as Aladdin will be your son for while you're here, how do you get the knowledge from what Aladdin learns?"

Aladdin had started to tune out what he heard when the word library was mentioned. His face reddened, a small smile on his face. Solomon ignored this in favor of answering Dumbledore's question.

"I think we'll head to the library. And, I actually don't get anything from Aladdin. Once he is like this, solidified, he is his own being until he chooses to revert back to a soul. I have no control over him, but I know he won't betray me."

His light blue eyes narrowed. "Oh? How can you be so sure?" He closed his eyes at that, wrapping an arm around Aladdin.

"I refuse to answer that at this moment. Maybe when I know you better... _Sofideabuhuma."_ With that, father and son left the Headmaster's office, going down the stairwell.

* * *

 **I forgot to put this in last chapter.** _Sofideabuhuma_ **means** _"Leviathan"_ **in Arabic.** "بليعال: التلاعب الذاكرة". **means** _"Belial: Memory Manipulation."_ **in Arabic.**

 **Yes, I realize Solomon is very OOC. He's suppose to. Also, Young Solomon-AKA Aladdin-wears what Aladdin in Magi wears during the Mangostead arc, which I don't know how to spell.**


	3. Geniuses

_**Can't be Found**_

 _ **Reach**_

 _ **03, Geniuses**_

* * *

 _Third POV_

"I refuse to answer that at this moment. Maybe when I know you better... _Sofideabuhuma."_ With that, father and son left the Headmaster's office, going down the stairwell.

"Hey, Papa?" Solomon looked over, dragging a hand through his hair. "There's something here... I don't like it." Solomon blinked.

"Really? Must be the gales."

* * *

 _Third POV, One Day Later (Opening Ceremony)_

"-Abraham, J. Aladdin." Everyone observed the rather tall first year stand. Walking past a man with dark blue hair, he pulled off the hat that the boy had on. People were shocked at the light blue hair that tumbled out, braided and long.

The man bent down and whispered into the boy's ear, "Aladdin, once you're sorted get out of the room. Don't be seen." Aladdin nodded and walked up to the stool, sat on it, and had a large brown, old hat sat on his head. It blocked his vision.

 _"Ah... Solomon's son, eh? This is interesting."_ The boy showed no shock. Even if he did, it wouldn't have been seen.

 _'You know my father?'_

 _"Well, no. But I know of him. Anyway, I'm shocked. You aren't qualified for Ravenclaw in any way... maybe eventually, but certainly not now."_

 _'Ravenclaw is the house for the very intelligent people, right?'_ The hat seemed to nod.

 _"Yes. They crave knowledge, as you do, but that isn't enough. No... you aren't afraid to help others. But you are weak in what you believe in... You're too good for Slythern. Hm... how strange. You are a hat-stall, Aladdin. But we must come to an answer... Tell be, would you want to be in Hugglepuff or Gryffindor?"_

Aladdin bit his lip, suddenly questioning himself. _'I... want...-'_

Aladdin got off the stool, heading between the yellow and red tables. Not many seemed to notice him, and if they did, they left it. He soon left the room.

"-new teacher for Martial Combat-Observer is Professor Abraham." Solomon stood, brushing a stand of hair away from his eye. White things of light started to appear around him, along with black ones. They slowly took shape to butterflies, or birds.

Murmurs of "what are those" and "is he that one kid's father" flew around the room as he sat back down. Everyone soon began eating as food appeared on the tables.

"Solomon, was it? Was that Aladdin child your son? What did he go?" A small man asked, ears slightly pointed as he sat on some books. Solomon hummed, eyes both keeping a watch on his staff and looking at the different foods.

"Yes, he is my son. I asked him to go to my room to get something for me. He shouldn't be too long, now." The small man nodded and smiled, holding out a hand.

"I see. Well then, I'm sure he'll be a good student. I am Professor Flitwick. I teach Charms." Solomon nodded and ever so briefly shook the man's hand before going back to eating. He didn't smile.

"Pleasure. Solomon Abraham." At that moment, Aladdin tapped his father's shoulder and spoke.

"Father, I brought the books." The man turned and smiled, taking hold of the three large and old books. The child's voice had scared all who heard, causing them to either jump, draw their wands, or yelp quietly.

"Thank you, Aladdin. You should go eat now. Sorry I asked this." The bluenette shook his head, smiling.

"No, its fine, father." He walked away, appearing at his table and scaring the ones he was most near. Solomon smiled, pushing his empty plate away and opening one of the books he was given. It was all in a different language.

He sat his head on his hand, the birds of light fluttering around him. For once, since anyone had saw him, seems approachable. And he was, for he was content.

 _"Solomon and I finally got together! It took a bit, as I was acting selfish and naive... but he was too. He was also arrogant. But, I kept confessing no matter how many times I got denied. When he was getting beat down by the other species, I couldn't help but get angry. I jumped in, slammed my staff down, and screamed at them all. Why would they accuse the one who saved them of betraying them? It even eventually solved, but the feelings toward Solomon were never the same. He said he acknowledged me... He said he wouldn't look down on me anymore. I admit that I cried... but only because I finally got what I wanted. I wanted to be seen by him. I want to be watched... I want to-"_

"-be loved..." He couldn't help but whisper out, a lone tear escaping. The black birds got closer to him as the white ones buzzed around frantically. Quite a few stared, but Solomon never noticed.

"Father... father... Papa!" Solomon's head jerked up, eyes wide. In front of him were Minerva, Aladdin, and Dumbledore. Aladdin was looking at him concerned.

"Ah... yes, Aladdin?" His son's eyebrows went together.

"We can go now... Everyone else left." He slowly nodded, letting himself be pulled up and guided by Aladdin. He grabbed the books as Minerva and Dumbledore watched them leave.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey, Albus?" Minerva asked. Albus pondered on that for a moment, but shook his head.

"No. It wouldn't be good to possibly ruin anything good we have with them."

* * *

 _Hermione's POV (Next Day)_

"What do you think of this Martial Combat-Observer class?" I asked, looking over my timetable.

"Maybe its we can learn to defend ourselves?" Harry suggested. I nodded at that, agreeing.

"That's all fine, but what about Observer?"

"Well, Ron, I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there."

Walking to the door, us three and quite a few other first years with Hugglepuff waited outside the door. It was locked, it seems.

 _"Fadaha."_ There was a click and the door swung open. We all turned around and saw our teacher, Professor Abraham.

"Go on in, _Lailocks._ You won't need your wands or books, so put them away." He said, once we were in and had sat down.

There were no desks, only chairs that were lined up in rows as far back as they could go, and to the sides as far as they can. There was a chalk board in the front of the room, a black canvas to the right of it. To the left was another canvas, but it was white. To the left of us were a series of windows, all open. In the corner by the white canvas was a desk and chair with two stacks of books on it. From what I could see, papers littered it in piles.

"I am Professor Abraham, though you will call me simply either Abraham or Solomon when we are in this room, your choice." My eyes widened.

 _'Solomon? As in King Solomon of Jerusalem?'_ I quickly took in what he was wearing. _'But... those aren't Jerusalem clothes...'_

"In this class I will be teaching you how to defend yourself without wands. By that, I mean as what you people call the "muggle way". I refuse to teach anyone how to fight back until you are in your fifth year, because then your bodies have grown enough to endure most things." No one objected, as it was interesting to have something normal (or odd, if you were born in a wizard family) in a magic school not involving magic.

"Questions?" Hands quickly shot up, including my own. He hummed before pointing at me.

"Pro-Solomon, is your name based off the Jerusalem King, King Solomon?" He blinked before smirking a bit.

"Not really. I, certainly, know I wasn't named after him. Probably just pure coincidence." I wasn't very happy with that answer, but I didn't say anything else as he called on another student.

"Sir, how ol-"

"I forgot to mention, I will not answer anything involving my age or involving my personal interests along with my son." Many of the hands that were raised went down glumly. I sighed. Really? You don't ask a teacher those kinds of things...

"Since there are no more, I'll give you an example from what I expect out of you here. Aladdin, come up." I blinked. How did I not notice him? He has blue hair!

Aladdin stood and walked on over. I blinked when I saw that he was barefoot. Looking at the door, his shoes were the only pair there, besides Solomon's. On... tatami mats... I didn't even realize.

"I will be on offense, he on defense. I don't expect you to be this good when you start, so that's why you wait until your fifth year, too, to learn how to fight back." Aladdin didn't move from his relaxed position.

"The key," he started, rushing forward, staff used as a makeshift spear. "is to never fall down and to never stop moving." He swung the staff and it collided with Aladdin's thin, pale arm.

I gasped, the force of it creating a small burst of air. Just from that, or even the sound of it hitting would hurt somebody!

Solomon replaced the staff where it touched Aladdin's arm with his foot. Putting one end to the floor, he vaulted backward and used his other leg to kick Aladdin in multiple places. You could hear each and every hit. Solomon eventually landed on his feet, using magic to keep it standing firm.

He then backed up and ran forward, catching hold of the staff with a single hand to swing himself vertically, a foot hooking around it. His free hand launched out to grab Aladdin's collar. Aladdin wrapped his right arm around his father's, a leg around the one that was hooked onto the staff, and twisted. Solomon lost grip of the staff and fell, Aladdin kneeling on him with his own staff pointed at him.

"And that," he breathed, not at all out of breath. "is how you defend." Aladdin got off of him and helped Solomon up before going back to his seat.

"Welcome to Martial Combat-Observer."

* * *

 _'I... want... to be in Hugglepuff. That's where everyone makes friends, right?'_

The hat seemed to laugh. _"Kid, I like you. You're right. It's the only way you can survive any place. Very well, HUGGLEPUFF!"_

* * *

 _"Fadaha"_ **means _"_** _unlock"_ **in Arabic.** _"_ _Lailocks"_ **means** _"leeches"_ **in Arabic. Yes, Arabic will be the main language.**


End file.
